headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Renner
| image = | birth name = Jeremy Lee Renner | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = January 7th, 1971 | place of birth = Modesto, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Marvel Cinematic Universe | first = Thor (2011) }} Body of work Film Television Video Games Notes & Trivia * Another, and someone more infamous film worker who was born in Modesto, California is George Lucas. Lucas is the creator, director and executive producer of the Star Wars film franchise. * Jeremy Renner shares a birthday with another live-action comic book portrayer - Alan Napier, who was born in Birmingham, England in 1903. Alan is best known for playing the role of mild-mannered butler Alfred on the 1960s Batman television series. Renner also shares a birthday with Star Trek teleplay writer Gene L. Coon, who was born in 1924. * Jeremy Renner originally sought to play the role of Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but was steered towards playing Hawkeye instead. When it came time for the final rewrites on The Avengers, screenwriters Joss Whedon and Zak Penn altered the perceived role quite a bit, creating a fairly unsatisfying experience for Renner. Renner's disappointment with the film spawned a bevy of internet rumors as whether or not he would return to the role for the film's sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron. Some film web sites reported speculation that Renner was out of the franchise and that the role of Hawkeye might be re-cast. G4: The Feed; "The Avengers 2: Is Jeremy Renner OUT As Hawkeye?"; May 16th, 2013Blastr.com; "Rumor of the Day: Jeremy Renner’s being replaced as Hawkeye in Avengers 2"; May 16th, 2013 : Renner was quoted as saying: "For 90 percent of the movie, I'm not the character I signed on to play," Renner said to Total Film. "It's kind of a vacancy. He's not even a bad guy, because there's not really a consciousness to him. To take away who that character is and just have him be this robot, essentially, and have him be this minion for evil that Loki uses ... I was limited, you know what I mean? I was a terminator in a way. Fun stunts. But is there any sort of emotional content or thought process? No." * It was announced on July 25th, 2013 that Jeremy Renner's Hawkeye, would play a much larger role in the 2015 Avengers sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron. Screen Rant.com; "Jeremy Renner's Hawkeye Gets Bigger Role in 'Avengers: Age of Ultron'"; July 25th, 2013 Other works * In 2007, Jeremy Renner played US-NATO task force officer Sergeant Doyle in the dystopic horror film 28 Weeks Later starring Stargate Universe actor Robert Carlyle and fellow comics-to-film portrayer Rose Byrne (X-Men: First Class. * In 2009, Jeremy Renner played the male lead in the dramedy noir TV series The Unusuals. He played NYPD detective Jason Walsh. * Jeremy Renner took the male lead in another 2012 action film, The Bourne Legacy, where he played secret agent Aaron Cross. * In 2013, Jeremy Renner took on the role of witch-hunter Hansel in the fantasy action movie Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. His portrayal is a very liberal take on the character in original Grimms' fairy tales. External Links * * * Jeremy Renner at Wikipedia * * * * * * Jeremy Renner at the Horror House * Jeremy Renner at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:1971/Births